Maiden Moon (REMAKE)
by mongryeongee
Summary: "Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukah kah kau terlalu kecil untuk bergabung dalam Bulan Bergaul?" / "Jangan, Serigala kecil! Aku sangat berbahaya saat ini!" / a Remake story. CHANBAEK. Wolf!au. No Children area. DLDR. RnR?
1. Awal

**Maiden Moon [REMAKE] from Carramella's book on Wattpad.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and others.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: BoyxBoy, YAOI, Mature Content, Beastility, Peadofilia, Lolita-complex Content.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Read and Review? Do not bash this story. If you don't like it, don't read.**

 **.**

* * *

Pada saat titik orbit bulan berada dekat dengan bumi di setiap tahunnya, itu merupakan momen penting bagi para serigala.

Para manusia menyebut peristiwa tersebut; _Luner Perigee_ —atau bulan super. Tapi kami, para serigala, menyebutnya Bulan Bergaul. Di mana pada waktu tersebut terdapat ritual pencarian pasangan dalam Hutan Kelahiran.

Ini kisah yang terjadi pada saat itu. Pada saat bulan bersinar terang dan lolongan serigala mengumandang.

.

.

.

HAAAAALO.

Ini remake pertama aku. This story belong to **Carramella** only. Terimakasih untuk **Carramella** yang sudah memberi izin.

Aku sendiri penggemar dia, ceritanya bener – bener KEREN. Semoga aku bisa lancar ngeremake ini. Hehe.

Isi buku aslinya ada dua cerita dengan cast yang berbeda, berhubung cast disini tetap kecuali nama - nama pemain lain selain Chanbaek, jadi cerita ini tetap dua versi. Dengan masa yang berbeda, cerita yang berbeda tapi tetap terjadi di Bulan Bergaul. Dan hanya akan ada 2 cerita yang dibagi jadi dua bagian jadinya ada 4 chapter.

Ngomong apa si..

So… Better lanjut/stop?

Salam Chanbaek Is Real!


	2. Chapter 1

**MAIDEN MOON CHANBAEK I**

* * *

 _Ketika ujung jari Baekhyun menyentuh bulu serigala hitam itu, terjadi sebuah letupan yang menyebar ke seluruh sudut tubuh Baekhyun._

* * *

 **.**

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut?" tanya Baekhyun untuk kesekian kalinya pada perjalanan keluarga mereka ke tanah keramat para serigala. Di mana Hutan Kelahiran berada dan menjadi jantung dalam wilayah kawanan serigala.

"Kau masih terlalu kecil sayang," kata Heechul, Ayah Baekhyun. Bingung bagaimana menghadapi putra kecilnya yang sudah tidak sabar untuk ikut berpartisipasi dalam Bulan Bergaul. Padahal ritual itu bukanlah kegiatan yang cocok untuk laki – laki yang baru tumbuh. "Kau belum siap menghadapi ritual berpasangan. Mungkin dua atau tiga tahun lagi. Kali ini biarkan kakakmu saja yang bergabung dalam ritual."

Baekhyun merenggut. Tidak menerima penjelasan yang diberikan sang Ayah. Bagi Baekhyun, ia sudah dewasa dan layak untuk ikut dalam ritual Bulan Bergaul. Umurnya sudah 13 tahun, ia pun sudah mendapatkan masa _heat_ yang artinya siap untuk mengandung. Bentuk tubuhnya pun sudah mulai menunjukkan diri sebagai pria. Seperti pinggul yang bulat dan juga dada yang berisi.

Tapi kenapa sang Ayah masi saja tidak memperbolehkan dia untuk ikut dalam ritual berpasangan? Bukankah itu hanya ritual di mana para serigala jantan mencari pasangannya? Sementara Kyungsoo diperbolehkan ikut, pikir Baekhyun yang iri pada kakak laki – lakinya. Baekhyun melirik Kyungsoo yang kini tengah mendapat nasihat dari orang tua mereka akan apa saja yang harus dilakukan. Membuat cebikkan Baekhyun semakin dalam.

"Jika beruntung kau mungkin akan berpasangan dengan Alpha kita," kata Siwon yang sejak awal diam saja kini ikut menimpali percakapan antara suami dan anak laki – lakinya.

"Alpha?" ulang Kyungsoo, "Memangnya dia belum berpasangan?"

"Belum," jawab Heechul dan Siwon secara bersamaan.

"Bukankah sudah bertahun – tahun ia mengikuti ritual?" tanya Kyungsoo yang heran dengan fakta yang baru saja dikemukakan orang tuanya. Karena setahu Kyungsoo, seorang Alpha sudah mengikuti ritual pencarian pasangan sejak ia dinyatakan dewasa atau lebih tepatnya sejak berumur 17 tahun. Dan setiap Bulan Bergaul ia selalu ikut tiap tahunnya.

"Sepertinya belum ada omega yang memenuhi panggilan jiwa serigala sang Alpha," jelas Siwon. Kurang lebih ia tahu akan tuntutan jiwa serigala pada tiap orang yang mencari pasangan sejatinya.

"Memang berapa tahun Alpha kita mengikuti ritual, Papa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kurang lebih 10 tahun."

Mendengar itu Baekhyun langsung memucat dan panik. "Papa! Aku ingin ritual dari sekarang!"

"Kenapa terburu – buru, Sayang?"

"Habis.. bagaimana kalau aku juga membutuhkan waktu lama untuk berpasangan seperti Alpha kita? Nanti aku sudah sangat tua saat berpasangan dan tidak bisa melahirkan anak – anak serigala!"

Meski menganggap ucapan adiknya bodoh, ada bagian Kyungsoo yang setuju dengan Baekhyun. Membuat dia kembali memikirkan rencananya untuk menunda berpasangan tahun ini. Umurnya sudah 18 tahun, jauh lebih tua 5 tahun dibanding adiknya.

Tapi tidak seperti Baekhyun yang sangat menggebu mengikuti ritual berpasangan, Kyungsoo malah ingin menunda selama mungkin. Toh, Kris-kakak mereka- yang berumur 26 tahun, bahkan belum menjalani ritual satu kali pun dan hidup serigala seperti mereka tidak mengenal akhir seperti manusia yang akan tua lalu mati.

"Baekhyun sayang, menurut Papa kau tidak akan lama mendapatkan pasangan. Kau tampan dan cantik di saat yang bersamaan, pasti banyak yang ingin menjadi pasanganmu," kata Siwon mencoba menghapus ketakutan anak laki – lakinya.

"Kenapa Papa bisa mengatakan itu? Padahal mungkin aku bakal menjadi tua dan mati tanpa berpasangan." Baekhyun tidak memercayai ucapan Siwon karena mungkin itu hanya pujian ayah terhadap putranya.

Mengabaikan Baekhyun yang cemberut, Siwon dan Heechul saling melemparkan tatapan secara sembunyi – sembunyi terhadap satu sama lain. Berpikir bahwa Baekhyun mereka akan mendapatkan pasangan dengan cepat. Terlalu cepat bahkan, jika ia mulai mengikuti ritual dari sekarang. Perkatan Siwon mengenai ketampanan sekaligus kecantikan Baekhyun bukanlah penilaian subjektif ayah pada anaknya. Karena sosok Baekhyun memang rupawan.

Kyungsoo memang tampan dan sedikit cantik, dengan rambut berwarna _chestnut_ juga wajah yang menunjukkan daya tarik sensual tinggi dari bentuk bibir tebalnya. Berlawanan dengan sorot matanya yang polos. Dalam bentuk serigala pun Kyungsoo tetap meiliki ketampanan dan kecantikan seperti halnya dalam bentuk manusia.

Namun jika dibandingkan dengan sosok Baekhyun, rupa Kyungsoo yang menarik itu memudar. Kalah oleh kecantikan Baekhyun yang sudah terlihat meski lelaki itu baru saja beranjak dewasa. Berlawanan dengan Kyungsoo atau Heechul yang memiliki rambut coklat keemasan, rambut Baekhyun berwarna hitam pekat seperti bulu serigalanya. Jenis langka karena sebagian besar serigala mempunyai bulu coklat, coklat-pasir, putih ataupun abu – abu tua seperti Siwon dan Kris.

Karenanya Siwon dan Heechul menjaga ketat putranya yang terakhir. Menghindari serigala jantan melakukan ikatan berpasangan pada Baekhyun saat ia masih terbilang muda. Ritual yang akan dilakukan serigala saat menjalin sebuah ikatan memang sakral dan syarat akan keajaiban. Tetapi itu bukan ritual yang dapat ditanggung oleh laki – laki kecil seperti Baekhyun.

 **.**

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut, Mama? Aku hanya melihat dari luar Hutan Kelahiran seperti kalian. Bukan mengikuti Bulan Bergaul," kata Baekhyun yang masih saja berusaha membujuk sang Ayah untuk membiarkannya melihat ritual. Alih – alih menjadi partisipan langsung dalam ritual sakral tersebut.

Heechul tidak menggubris perkataan Baekhyun. Malah berujar dengan nada tegas bercampur khawatir. "Baekhyn sayang, kau harus tetap di sini sampai bulan bergaul selesai dan jangan pernah keluar atau mendekti Hutan Kelahiran selangkah pun. Mengerti?"

Baekhyun mencebikkan bibir merajuk karena tetap tidak diizinkan, tetapi ia menganggukan kepala sebagai tanda bahwa ia akan menuruti sang Ayah. Melihat itu Heechul memeluk putranya yang terkecil sebelum keluar untuk menghadiri upacara Bulan Bergaul.

Meski kesal, Baekhyun berdiam diri di dalam kamar tempat Ayahnya meninggalkannya tadi. Dari jendela kamar yang besar, terlihat rerimbunan Hutan Kelahiran. Dari sana terdengar suara lolongan serigala yang seakan memanggilnya. Sinar bulan yang terang menambah daya tarik yang dirasa Baekhyun.

Awalnya Baekhun hanya membuka jendela agar ia dapat mendengar lolongan para serigala yang mengumandang memenuhi hutan. Sampai akhirnya ia merubah wujudnya dalam bentuk serigala dan melompat turun, berlari menuju Hutan Kelahiran.

Baekhyun sadar dia telah bersikap nakal dengan melanggar janji yang diucapkan pada Ayahnya. Tetapi dalam hati Baekhyun berjanji dia hanya akan melihat dan kembali ke kamarnya sebelum semua pulang.

 **.**

Chanyeol memandang bulan purnama yang terlihat sangat besar ini. Entah kenapa pada Bulan Bergaul kali ini ia merasakan suatu hal yang berbeda dari tahun – tahun yang dilewati sebelumnya. Dan itu bukanlah perasaan untuk membesarkan hati atau untuk menambah kepercayaan diri untuk melewati Bulan Bergaulnya yang ke sepuluh kalinya.

Dari sudut matanya ia melihat sesosok pria bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut kelabu gelap berjalan menghampirinya. Ia, Kris, sahabat kental Chanyeol. Meski sifat dan sikap satu sama lain sangat jauh berbeda.

"Tegang?" tanya Kris.

Chanyeol menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. "Entah kenapa, tidak."

Jawaban Chanyeol memunculkan seringai di bibir Kris yang terlihat sedikit miris dan iri. Membuat Chanyeol bertanya – tanya kenapa Kris memunculkan ekspresi seperti itu di wajahnya. Pertanyaan Chanyeol terjawab tidak lama kemudian, ketika Kris berkata, "Menyenangkan sekali. Sementara aku tegang setengah mati."

"Kau mengikuti ritual?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya. Mengingat Kris merupakan seorang pria yang menjunjung kebebasan lebih dari apa pun. Sekarang tiba – tiba pria itu mengatakan akan mengikuti ritual.

"Orang tuaku mendesak," jawab Kris singkat yang membuat Chanyeol terbahak.

"Seharusnya mereka melakukan itu sejak lama."

"Ini menyebalkan." Kris masih saja mengutarakan ketidaksetujuannya dan juga kegelisahannya.

"Sudahlah, aku doakan kau menemukan pasanganmu dengan segera. Hingga tidak perlu melakukan ritual selama satu dekade." Chanyeol mencoba menghibur Kris agar sahabatnya tidak terlalu memusingkan semua ini.

Saat itu Kris sadar bahwa keluhannya terdengar seperti rajukan anak – anak mengingat Chanyeol sudah melakukan ritual-yang menurutnya menyebalkan ini- selama satu dekade penuh jika dihitung dengan sekarang.

Baru saja Kris akan mengucapkan permintaan maaf, Chanyeol sudah bersiap.

"Semoga keberuntungan menyertai kita semua."

Lalu sosok tinggi Chanyeol bertransformasi menjadi serigala hitam yang sangat besar. Berlari memasuki Hutan Kelahiran, memenuhi jiwa serigalanya yang kini meraung keras seakan tengah merindukan suatu hal sejak lama dan kini akan segera mendapatkannya.

 **.**

Dengan rasa takut dan penasaran, Baekhyun melanggar janjinya yang mengatakan hanya akan melihat, dan melangkah menjelajahi Hutan Kelahiran. Baekhyun takjub dengan keadaan sekelilingnya yang mana penuh dengan aura magis aneh namun membuat dirinya nyaman berada di dalam hutan.

Semakin Baekhyun masuk ke dalam hutan, suasana semakin sunyi. Seakan lolongan serigala yang semula ia dengar dari kamar hanyalah nyanyian malam yang diciptakan alam untuk menggodanya mengingkari janji. Namun Baekhyun tetap berjalan dalam Hutan Kelahiran tanpa niat untuk kembali.

Kemudian Baekhyun mendengar suara bisikan yang membuatnya bersembunyi, tetapi secara bersamaan ia mengendap – endap untuk mendekati asal suara. Dari sesemakan tempat Baekhyun bersembunyi, dia melihat sosok yang sangat akrab baginya. Itu Kyungsoo. Sedang bersimpuh di belakang serigala besar berwarna abu – abu tua.

Kyungsoo melakukan sesuatu hal aneh bagi Baekhyun pada serigala yang membelakanginya. Kyungsoo sedang mengulum benda panjang yang ada di bawah ekor serigala abu – abu tua tersebut. Membuat sang serigala melolong menakutkan.

Baekhyun berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo sedang melakukan ikatan berpasangan dengan serigala itu. Lalu Baekhyun ingat orang tuanya pernah mengatakan bahwa bulu serigala Alpha mereka berwarna gelap. Awalnya Baekhyun mengira bahwa warna bulu Alpha mereka hitam pekat seperti warna bulu ia saat dalam bentuk serigala.

Tapi ternyata hanya berwarna abu – abu gelap seperti bulu Papa atau Kris, pikir Baekhyun.

Setelah beberapa lama mengamati Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dirundung kebosanan. Membuatnya kembali menjelajahi Hutan Kelahiran. Jauh setelah itu Baekhyun berhenti, mentransformasi bentuknya kedalam sosok manusia dan duduk di batang pohon yang rubuh karena termakan usia, tanpa memedulikan ketelanjangannya.

Ada sesuatu dalam hati Baekhyun yang tidak bisa pergi meninggalkan Hutan Kelahiran meski pun ia bosan. Seakan sedang menunggu hal yang sudah ia tunggu sejak lama namun tidak datang – datang juga. Hingga Baekhyun marah dan merajuk tanpa sebab jelas.

Lalu Baekhyun mendengar derap langkah dari kejauhan. Sebelum menerka apa yang menghampirinya, Baekhyun sudah dihadapkan oleh serigala berbulu hitam yang sangat besar. Lebih besar dari Siwon atau Kris yang setahu Baekhyun merupakan salah satu dari beberapa serigala besar dalam kawanan.

Mata Baekhyun terpaku menatap sang serigala yang kini tengah menatapnya begitu intens. Seakan menyerapi rupa Baekhyun dan mengukir kuat – kuat dalam jiwanya. Tanpa bisa dicegah tangan Baekhyun terulur untuk menyentuh bulu hitam sang serigala. Penasaran, apakah bulu – bulu itu memang halus dan hangat seperti yang ia lihat.

Meski tahu sebenarnya sangat tabu untuk menyentuh wujud serigala lain saat kedua belah pihak tidak sedang bertransformasi. Hanya orang – orang terdekat dan dipercayailah yang boleh melakukannya. Karena terlalu intim.

Tetapi serigala itu tidak menjauh mencoba menghindari sentuhan Baekhyun. Sebaliknya sikap sang serigala malah seperti mengundang Baekhyun untuk menyentuhnya. Dan ketika ujung jari Baekhyun menyentuh bulu serigala hitam itu, terjadi sebuah letupan yang menyebar ke seluruh sudut tubuh Baekhyun.

 **.**

 _Tbc_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _EEEEEY BAEKHYUN ANAK NAKAL. Dilarang mama tapi membangkang~_

 _Siapa yang suka nakal kaya Baek? Hehe_

 _Im Sorry kalau kalian menemukan banyak keanehan di atas tadi.. aga sukar remake cerita straight ke bxb itu /lap mata_

 _Tapi gimana ceritanya? Beneran aneh ga? Oh god i feel bad.._

 _See you on Malam Minggu!_

 _Btw bagi yang lolos SNMPTN, selamat ya~ Yang SBMPTN, semangat berjuang~_

 _Salam Chanbaek Is Real!_


	3. Chapter 1-2

**Warning: Mature scenes inside.**

* * *

 _Setelah merasa aroma tubuhnya sudah menandai Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyerukkan moncongnya pada pangkal paha Baekhyun. Di mana bagian terahasianya berada._

* * *

 **.**

Chanyeol menatap lelaki mungil yang ada di hadapannya. Sosok mungil yang menujukkan kecantikan sejati dengan rupa bagai campuran malaikat suci dan iblis penggoda. Otak Chanyeol mencoba mengingkari apa yang dirasa. Namun jiwa serigalanya melolong untuk segera menandai lelaki mungil itu.

Tangan si mungil terulur untuk menyentuhnya. Seharusnya saat itu Chanyeol menghindar. Dia tidak begitu suka jika disentuh orang lain. Terlebih dalam bentuk serigalanya. Tetapi ia malah mendekati si mungil itu seakan menawarkan diri. Ketika jari – jari kecil itu menyentuhnya, Chanyeol langsung melupakan segala keberatan yang semula bercokol di otaknya. Naluri mengambil alih untuk menandai lelaki itu dengan segera.

 _Siapa kau?_ bisik Chanyeol dengan bodoh. Karena tidak mungkin lelaki itu mendengar.

"Baekhyun," jawab Baekhyun.

Hal itu membuat mata emas Chanyeol terbelalak tidak percaya. Mengetahui bahwa mereka sudah terhubung bahkan sebelum berpasangan.

 _Baekhyun_ , ulang Chanyeol, _itu seperti nama adik temanku_.

"Memang siapa nama temanmu?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

 _Kris_.. Chanyeol menyebut nama sahabat kentalnya yang memang memiliki adik bernama Baekhyun.

"Nama kakakku juga Kris," Baekhyun berseru dengan riang. Takjub bahwa ia dan serigala memiliki satu kesamaan, tanpa menyadari Kris yang dimaksud ia dan Chanyeol adalah orang yang sama.

Di sisi lain Chanyeol mengutuki nasibnya. Membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Kris saat ia menandai Baekhyun sebagai pasangannya. _Mungkin ia akan membunuhku_ , pikir Chanyeol dalam ironi dalam.

"Siapa yang akan membunuhmu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan polos. Menanggapi gumaman yang diucapkan Chanyeol dalam hati.

 _Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukan kah kau terlalu kecil untuk bergabung dalam Bulan Bergaul?_ Chanyeol mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Bibir Baekhyun mencebik mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol dan langsung menggerutu seperti yang sudah – sudah. "Aku sudah besar. Umurku sudah 13 tahun. Aku sekarang sudah bisa menjadi induk serigala seperti yang lain."

 _Benarkah? Kau.. terlihat kecil dan belum cukup untuk megikuti ritual._

"Benar! Aku sudah besar!" seru Baekhyun sambal bertolak pinggang yang membuat permukaan tubuhnya yang telanjang terlihat seluruhnya oleh Chanyeol. Mati – matian, Chanyeol mencoba menekan keinginannya untuk segera menubruk tubuh kecil itu dan menandainya.

"Kau tidak percaya?" Baekhyun menambahkan dengan mata memincing tajam. Lalu tiba – tiba ia berjalan ke belakang tubuh Chanyeol.

 _Kau mau apa?_ tanya Chanyeol dengan penasaran.

"Aku mau membuktikan kalau aku sudah besar!"

Setelahnya Baekhyun menyentuh bagian belakang tubuh Chanyeol hingga kejantanan pria itu mencuat keluar dan berada di hadapan wajah Baekhyun. Lalu detik kemudian, Baekhyun sudah menangkup kejantanan Chanyeol dengan mulutnya yang hangat. Membuat Chanyeol mengerang keras.

 _Apa yang kau lakukan?_ kata Chanyeol di antara geramannya. Mempertanyakan perlakuan Baekhyun padanya degan sisa pengendalian yang akan hancur dengan sedikit desakan.

 _Aku melakukan apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan tadi_ , jawab Baekhyun. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, jawaban kali ini bergaung langsung dalam Chanyeol. Karena mulut lelaki mungil itu sibuk menyiksa Chanyeol.

 _Baekhyun. Berhenti!_ Chanyeol yang sudah sampai di ambang batas, memerintah Baekhyun untuk berhenti. Akhirnya Baekhyun berhenti melakukan kegiatan yang tidak tahu apa dan memandang Chanyeol dengan bingung.

"Kenapa?"

 _Aku sudah sadar kau bukan anak kecil lagi_.

Senang dengan pengakuan Chanyeol, Baekhyun menari senang. Mengelilingi Chanyeol sambil berkata, "Benarkan? Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku memang bukan anak kecil."

Sementara Chanyeol hanya memandangi Baekhyun yang masih mengelilinginya.

"Siapa kau? Aku belum tahu siapa namamu?" kata Baekhyun kemudia saat ia sadar bahwa belum mengetahui nama serigala hitam di depannya.

 _Chanyeol_.

"Chanyeol?" ulang Baekhyun, "aku suka nama itu. Sangat cocok untukmu. Serigala hitam besar menakutkan bernama Chanyeol."

 _Menurutmu aku menyeramkan?_ Chanyeol menanggapi kata 'menakutkan' yang Baekhyun gunakan untuk mendeskripsikannya.

"Iya! Serigala hitam besar menyeramkan!" tanpa ragu Baekhyun membenarkan.

"Dan aku suka serigala hitam besar yang menakutkan! Kalau aku berpasangan, aku ingin dengan serigala yang seperti kau. Tapi kata Mama aku harus menunggu sampai beberapa tahun lagi untuk mengikuti ritual," Baekhyun menambahkan dengan cebikkan di bibirnya.

 _Kenapa kau ingin berpasangan dengan serigala seperti itu?_

"Karena aku melihatmu. Dan aku menyukainya."

Ketika mendengar itu, Chanyeol sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan segala hal. Umur Baekhyun, reaksi Kris, juga semua hal yang ia jadikan alasan untuk tidak menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai pasangannya saat itu juga. Semuanya terbang meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan nalurinya, juga lelaki-atau serigala kecil- yang mengikat semua naluri miliknya.

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun, hingga bulu hitam Chanyeol menggesek kulit Baekhyun yang telanjang untuk menandai lelaki mungil itu dengan aroma tubuhnya. Baekhyun terkikik geli karena itu. Tetapi tidak berusaha menjauhkan Chanyeol.

Setelah merasa aroma tubuhnya sudah menandai Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyerukkan moncongnya pada pangkal paha Baekhyun. Di mana bagian terahasianya berada.

Merasa geli dengan perbuatan Chanyeol, Baekhyun berusaha menjauh, yang malah membuatnya jatuh telentang. Menampilkan Baekhyun dengan gaya yang seakan menghidangkan diri pada Chanyeol. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Chanyeol langsung menjelajahi selangkangan dan kejantanan mungil milik Bakhyun dengan lidah.

Membuat lelaki mungil itu mengerang dan menjerit. Merasakan banyak hal saat lidah Chanyeol menjelajahi bagian bawah dirinya. Mulai dari geli hingga perasaan aneh yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Membuat Baekhyun merasakan kenikmatan kecil yang kemudian membesar hingga menjeritkan nama Chanyeol ketika dirinya meledak.

"Chanyeol.." panggil Baekhyun dengan bingung. Tidak tahu apa tujuannya memanggil Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol yang mendengar bisikan Baekhyun merespon dengan memberikan jilatan kecil di sepanjang tubuh lelaki mungil itu.

Mata Baehyun terpejam menikmati pemanjaan yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya. Sambil terus membisikan nama pria itu berulang kali.

 _Baekhyun, maaf_ , kata Chanyeol. Sebelum kemudian Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun, memposisikan Baekhyun seperti menungging dan langsung kejantanannya menyeruak masuk merenggut keperjakaan Baekhyun yang semula ada. Baekhyun menjerit saat itu, merasakan benda besar menginvasi tubuhnya.

"Chanyeol, sakit…" Baekhyun merengek pada Chanyeol di antara isaknya. Berharap kenyamanan pada dia yang membuat tubuhnya merasakan kesakitan.

Baekhyun mati rasa, rasanya. Tangan dan kakinya dia tahan kuat - kuat agar bisa menahan badannya tetap pada posisinya yang terasa sakit dan lemas itu apalagi mengingat ada serigala besar di belakang tubuhnya.

Chanyeol berhenti. Membiarkan Baekhyun membiasakan diri dan tidak memaksa lelaki mungil itu untuk menerimanya lagi. Meski naluri Chanyeol memerintahkannya untuk segera mendesakkan diri sepenuhnya. Sebaliknya, ia malah menjilati leher sampai punggung Baekhyun.

Ketika Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun sudah menyesuaikan diri, ia kembali mendesak dan memulai gerakan ritmis untuk memancing gairah lelaki mungil itu. Baekhyun kembali menjerit. Namun bukan lagi jeritan kesakitan seperti sebelumnya.

 _"Ah.. Chanyeol.."_ Tubuh Beakhyun terhentak - hentak ke depan oleh perbuatan Chanyeol yang kasar tetapi terkendali itu. Rasa sakit yang Baekhyun rasakan tadinya segera menghilang tergantikan oleh rasa nikmat yang belum pernah ia rasa.

Kepalanya ia dongakkan ke atas, mendesah dan terus meneriakkan nama Chanyeol yang disusul oleh lolongan sang serigala itu.

Dihentakkannya lagi kejantanan serigala itu ke dalam Baehyun dengan keras, berkali - kali.

"Chanyeol?"

Panggilan itu terlontar saaat Baehyun membuka mata, setelah terjangan – jangan orgasme yang membuatnya kelelahan dan membuatnya memejamkan mata, dan melihat sesosok pria menjulang di atas tubuhnya.

Pria bermata emas dengan rambut hitam pekat. Pria yang serupa dengan Chanyeol, sang serigala yang telah mengenalkan Baekhyun pada pengalaman baru. Namun Baekhyun sedikit ragu apakah benar itu Chanyeol-nya.

"Ya, Baekhyun?" jawab pria tu dengan suara serak seksi yang membuat Baekhyun meremang. Membuat dugaan semula Baekhyun tentang pria itu adalah benar.

"Chanyeol," panggil Baekhyun sekali lagi.

"Ya?" Chanyeol menjawab panggilan Baekhyun sambil mencium pundak lelaki mungil itu.

"Chanyeol.. Chanyeol.. Chanyeol.." Baekhyun terus membisikan nama itu saat mereka kembali melakukan persetubuhan. Namun kali ini dengan Chanyeol dalam wujud manusianya.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Chanyeol, aku harus pulang," kata Baekhyun dalam pelukan Chanyeol yang tengah memainkan untaian rambutnya. Pria itu tidak menjawab, membuat Baekhyun mengambil langkahnya sendiri dengan menjauh dari pelukan Chanyeol.

Tetapi gerakan Baekhyun terhenti saat tangan Chanyeol yang memeluknya semakin erat. "Jangan," bisik Chanyeol, "kau di sini saja bersamaku."

"Aku ingin. Tapi tidak bisa. Aku akan dimarahi Mama jika ketahuan menyelinap," terang Baekhyun.

Lagi – lagi Chanyeol terdiam. Namun kali ini karena ia berpikir bahwa walau Baekhyun pulang dan bersikap seperti anak baik, tetapi siapa pun akan tahu bahwa lelaki mungil itu baru saja menuntaskan ritual bergaulnya.

Terlebih dengan aroma Chanyeol yang menguar dari tubuh Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun memanggil untuk membuat pria itu memusatkan perhatiannya lagi.

"Ya?

Saat perhatian Chanyeol sudah kembali, kali ini Baekhyun ragu untuk mengucapkan keinginannya. Malah menatap tanah dan memainkan jari - jarinya. "Hum.. Chanyeol. Ini bodoh, tapi.. kalau kau belum memiliki pasangan sampai aku melakukan ritual, apa.. apa kau mau melakukannya denganku?"

Tawa Chanyeol meledak saat itu. Mendengar kepolosan dari pertanyaan Baekhyun padanya. Tetapi Chanyeol menjawab, "Tentu saja." Dan mendapatkan pelukan juga ciuman dari Baekhyun sebelum lelaki mungil itu bertransformasi menjadi serigala hitam dan berlari keluar dari Hutan Kelahiran.

Sementara Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan memikirkan bagaimana reaki Kris saat mendengar dia telah menandai adik kecil pria itu.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Baekhyun, Baekhyun," panggil Heechul sambil menggoncang – goncang tubuh Baekhyun agar lelaki mungil itu terbangun. Baekhyun tersentak karena itu dan langsung terbangun untuk menyadari bahwa Heechul dan Kyungsoo tengah mengamatinya.

"Mama.." kata Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak apa – apa, Sayang?" Heechul bertanya dengan ragu, juga khawatir. Sementara Kyungsoo terus menatap adiknya dengan ekspresi sedih.

Baekhyun merasa bahwa mereka itu berlaku aneh. Tetapi ia menjawab pertanyaan Heechul, "Aku tidak apa – apa, Mama." Dan bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk menyangga tubuhnya. Hingga Baekhyun akan terjatuh andaikan Kyungsoo tidak menyangga tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih," kata Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo. Lagi – lagi terjadi momen sunyi yang tidak mengenakan. "Mama, Kyungsoo, ada apa?"

Baik Heechul atau pun Kyungsoo hanya saling pandang dengan tatapan cemas. Saat itu Baekhyun yakin bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu. Baru saja Baekhyun akan mendesak mereka, sesosok pria berperawakan tinggi-besar masuk. Wajah Baekhyun berubah cerah saat melihat siapa pria itu. Chanyeol, dengan rambut hitam dan mata emas yang sama.

"Chanyeol!" seru Baekhyun riang.

Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama saat menyadari wajah Chanyeol penuh dengan luka cakaran dan gigitan yang sebelumnya tidak ada. Meski begitu Chanyeol masih bersikap seperti biasa. Seolah wajahnya yang rupawan tidak carut – marut dan berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Kau baik – baik saja, Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol seraya mengadahkan wajah Baekhyun dengan jarinya. Memerhatikan raut lelaki itu.

"Aku baik – baik saja," jawab Baekhyun untuk kedua kalinya dalam satu jam belakangan. Namun kali ini Baekhyun menjawab tanpa diselingi rasa heran dan tersenyum puas menatap Chanyeol.

Kemudian senyum itu terhapus saat Baekhyun mendengar Heechul dan Kyungsoo mengatakan, "Selamat pagi, Alpha kami."

Mata Baekhyun membelalak dan spontan berucap, "Kau Alpha kami, Chanyeol?"

"Bukan. Aku Alpha-mu." Seulas senyum Chanyeol lontarkan saat mengatakan itu.

Baekhyun tidak membalas senyuman itu. Alih – alih menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang menyuarakkan perasaannya yang campur aduk. Mulai takjub hingga takut. Bukan takut oleh kedudukannya atau terintimidasi oleh itu. Tetapi karena hal lain yang cukup meresahkan.

"Ada apa, Manis?" tanya Chanyeol melihat sikap aneh Baekhyun.

Awalnya Baekhyun tidak ingin mengatakan ini. Namun ia terlalu penasaran untuk tidak melakukannya. "Chanyeol, apa kau sudah mendapatkan pasangan?"

"Sudah."

Saat itu Baekhyun ingin menangis serta meraung. Tetapi Bakhyun menahan diri. Ia tidak ingin dianggap kekanak – kanakan oleh Chanyeol.

"Cantik kah?" tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi.

"Sangat cantik."

"Pergi sana!"

"Baekhyun!" Heechul berseru karena tidak menyangka bahwa anaknya akan bersikap tidak sopan seperti itu.

"Tidak apa – apa," kata Chanyeol, "aku akan pergi sekarang. Bersiap – siaplah aku menunggumu di bawah."

Baekhyun hanya mencebik tanpa merespon perkataan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun.. kenapa sikapmu seperti itu, Sayang?" tanya Hechul ketika Chanyeol sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Ini salah Mama!" jawab Bakhyun, "kalau saja Mama dan Papa tidak melarangku ikut ritual, pasti aku masih bisa berpasangan dengan Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol tidak perlu berpasangan dengan lelaki bodoh jelek itu!"

"Hush! Baekhyun!" hardik Heechul.

Kyungsoo yang semula diam pun mulai menggoda adiknya. "Memangnya kau belum tahu siapa pasangan Alpha kita?"

"Aku tahu! Dia pasti lelaki jelek yang mempunyai wujud serigala sama jeleknya dengan bulu yang hampir botak." Baehyun mengatakan itu karena tidak sanggup membayangkan dia akan melihat Chanyeol berpasangan dengan lelaki cantik di sepanjang hidupnya.

Awalnya Heechul ingin menegur Baekhyun atas kata – katanya yang tidak pantas. Tetapi akhirnya ia ikut tertawa bersama Kyungsoo yang menganggap lucu kecemburuan adiknya. Heechul sendiri tidak meyangka bahwa Baekhyun kecilnya akan menunjukkan kecemburuan yang sebegitu besar pada Alpha mereka, tanpa tahu siapa pasangan Alpa tersebut.

"Lelaki jelek dan serigala botak itu kau sendiri, Bayi Kecil!" balas Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak jelek dan buluku tidak botak! Kyungsoo yang jelek dan botak! Buktinya serigala abu – abu semalam tidak berpaangan denganmu!"

Mata Heechul membelalak mendengar pernyatan Baekhyun. Dengan tegas ia berkata pada Kyungsoo yang baru ingin melarikan diri, "Kyungsoo. Tetap di tempatmu! Mama ingin bicara mengenai ini! Lalu Baekhyun," suaranya berubah lembut ketika itu, "yang Kyungsoo maksud, kaulah pasangan Alpha kita."

 **.**

 **e)(0**

 **.**

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol!" panggil Baekhyun pada pria yang tengah berdiri di tengah kerumunan sambil berlari kearah Chanyeol.

"Ada apa, Sayang?" Chanyeol merespon panggilan Baekhyun dan ketika Baekhyun berdiri di hadapanya, Chanyeol mengangkat dia ke dalam gendongannya agar mereka saling bertatapan.

Pipi Baekhyun memerah melihat wajah Chanyeol yang begitu tampan. Membuat dia tidak percaya dengan perkatan Heechul tadi. Karena bagaimana mungkin ia berpasangan dengan pria menarik sekaligus kuat ini? "Chanyeol... benarkah kau pasanganku?"

"Ya. Aku pasanganmu," jawab Chanyeol.

"Serigala milikku?"

"Ya."

"Orang yang akan memberiku bayi – bayi serigala?"

"Ya."

"Kita akan bersama sepanjang keabadian?"

"Ya."

"Kau milikku?"

"Ya, dan apakah kau milikku?"

"Tentu saja. Aku milikkmu, serigala hitamku."

 **.**

 **.**

 _The End_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _HAAAAI. Maiden Moon Chanbaek versi 1 selesai ya~_

 _Aku repost cerita ini untuk menambahkan ++ scenesnya dan sumpah, aku nyerah bikin scenes itu. Lemah aku lemah wkwk. Maaf ya kalau ++ scenesnya tidak memuaskan._

 _Big Thanks to: **beescrescent75, neniFanadicky, Mommy Sugar, anggicy, PrincessRine, judika100791, Lussia Archery, khakikira, justme94, hyera832, whitecotton4, pengabdichanbaek, timsehunnie, Hyurien92, ChoKyuKev, greenlight1208, Hyesun Shin, milkybaek, BoChankisseu, yehethun, Jung HaRa, dan byuncheeseu** yang udah nyempetin review, ngasi semangat dan nunggu cerita ini muehehe. Dan buat pertanyaan **Hyurien92** yang engga bisa aku jawab karena aku pun bingung dan salah engga meriksa 'adegan' itu lagi hehehe._

 _Dan untuk semua orang yang udah baca dan favorite-in ini cerita juga makasi ya~ Semoga kalian semua suka._

 _SPECIAL THANKS TO CBX, CHANBAEK, JUNMYEON, dan YIXING yang UDAH LIGHT UP MY MOOD TONIGHT. Walaupun Chanbaek fotonya jauhan itu pun udah bikin seneng dan that 'Baekhyun' suara Chanyeol di akhir vid hehe. YIXINGGGGGG I MISS YOU. Walaupun sad juga kalau CBX lagi lagi engga menang T.T gapapa ya, kita usaha lagi~_

 _See you di versi 2 malam jum'at depan ya~_

 _Salam Chanbaek Is Real!_


	4. Penjelasan

Sekali lagi, my bad..

Aku dari awal udah ngejelasin kalau **Maiden Moon** ini bakal ada 2 cerita berbeda dengan latar yang sama, maksudnya Bulan Bergaul dan Hutan Kelahiran.

Tapi aku engga ngejelasin kalau sebenernya cerita ini... oneshoot. Hehehehe.

Jadi sebenernya cerita ini oneshoot yang aku bikin jadi twoshoot di masing - masing cerita. Maaf bikin kalian bingung ekekeke

Jadi engga akan ada lanjutan lagi dari versi 1 yang tadi. Ceritanya hanya berakhir di situ.

Di versi kedua nanti adalah cerita yang berbeda tapi dengan pemain dan latar yang sama. Muehehe semoga ngerti ya, _reader_ ~


	5. Chapter 2

**Maiden Moon Chanbaek II**

* * *

 _Semula Chanyeol hanya berniat untuk berpura – pura menggigit leher Baekhyun. Tapi, saat bibirnya menyentuh nadi omega itu, tubuh Chanyeol seakan memliki kehendak sendiri._

* * *

 **.**

Dalam kawanan, ada sebuah mitos. Yang bermula dari Hutan Kelahiran. Ada sebuah legenda menyatakan bahwa dalam jantung hutan tempat serigala mencari pasangan tersebut, terdapat sebuah pondok yang menyegel serigala gila.

Serigala tersebut adalah calon Alpha yang entah berapa abad sebelumnya.

Menurut desas – desus, dia serigala besar, jahat, dan bengis. Dengan beberapa abnormalitas yang membuat dia tersingkir dari posisinya sebagai calon Alpha. Ada yang menyatakan bahwa ia suka membunuh serigala lain. Ada yang menyatakan bahwa ia memakan jantung manusia. Ada pula yang menyatakan bahwa ia lebih menyukai rusa dibanding serigala.

Dari banyak pernyataan tersebut, hanya satu yang mendekati kebenaran. Tentang serigala gila yang menyukai rusa. Karena pada saat Bulan Bergaul, para tetua selalu membawa gadis rusa ke dalam Hutan Kelahiran.

Meski keberadaan serigala gila tersebut masih merupakan tanda tanya, para induk serigala sering menggunakannya untuk menakut – nakuti anak mereka yang tidak menurut. Mengatakan bahwa dia—serigala gila akan datang dan memakan serigala kecil yang berbuat nakal.

Dalam masa kecil Baekhyun, sang Ibu sering sekali menggunakan serigala gila untuk membuat Baekhyun menurut dan berbuat baik. Pasalnya Baekhyun merupakan serigala kecil yang nakal. Dia sering kali membuat semua orang—baik itu orang tua, pengasuh atau serigala dewasa lain—kewalahan.

Contohnya pada saat Baekhyun berusia lima tahun. Dia membuat pengasuh dan sang Ibu menangis histeris atas tindakannya yang menerobos Hutan Kelahiran hanya untuk bermain bola. Untung saja ia segera ditemukan.

Setelahnya, sang Ibu dan pengasuh mencekcoki Baekhyun dengan kisah horror serigala gila. Yang membuat omega mungil itu selama beberapa hari setelah diceritakan, takut untuk tidur sendiri. Dan juga membuat Baekhyun tidak lagi menginjakkan kaki ke dalam Hutan Kelahiran. Padahal sebelumnya Baekhyun sering bermain di sana—meski dilarang.

Sampai saat ini, sembilan tahun setelahnya. Kini Baekhyun berdiri di depan pondok serigala gila yang seharusnya hanya merupakan mitos.

Keadaan Baekhyun saat ini, merupakan buah dari pertengkaran yang lumrah terjadi pada anak – anak seusianya. Teman – teman Baekhyun, khususnya serigala jantan sering mengolok - olok kenyataan bahwa omega mungil itu takut untuk memasuki Hutan Kelahiran. Bahkan bekata bahwa mungkin saja Baekhyun adalah si serigala gila.

Baekhyun yang kesal, juga tidak menyadari bahwa olok – olok yang dilemparkan merupakan cara serigala jantan muda untuk menarik perhatiannya, memutuskan untuk memasuki Hutan Kelahiran. Agar serigala – serigala yang sering mengoloknya menutup mulut dan juga membuktikan bahwa ia bukan penakut seperti yang dituduhkan.

Namun sedikit demi sedikit, keberanian yang dimiliki Baekhyun menyurut. Tiap langkah yang mengirimnya ke dalam Hutan Kelahiran mengambil tiap butir keberanian juga tekad Baekhyun.

Hingga kini, saat ia berdiri di depan pondok serigala gila, tangan dan kaki Baekhyun gemetar. Berharap sejak semula ia tidak bertindak nekad.

"Hei, Serigala Kecil."

Sebuah seruan dari belakang tubuh Baekhyun membuat tubuh omega mungil itu melonjak. Kakinya yang semula sudah gemetar, tidak sanggup lagi untuk bertahan hingga membuat dia jatuh ke tanah. Isakkan kecil keluar dari bibir Baekhyun kemudian berubah menjadi tangisan.

"Jangan makan aku! Huee.." kata Baekhyun tidak jelas di antara isak tangis ditambah dengan keadaan kepala yang disembunyikan di kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa kamu menangis, serigala kecil? Siapa yang akan memakanmu?" tanya seseorang di belakang Baekhyun yang berjalan semakin mendekati omega mungil itu, dan kemudian berusaha mengangkat tubuh yang bergelung menyerupai bola itu ke dalam gendongannya.

"Serigala gila.. hiks hiks. Ini rumah serigala gila. Nanti aku dimakan sama dia."

Pria yang menggendong Baekhyun mengulas senyum. Sebelum kemudian terbahak atas penjelasan Baaekhyun.

"Kenapa kamu ketawa!?" seru Baekhyun yang kesal, "kamu nanti dimakan serigala gila loh!" Entah kenapa pria yang menggendong Baekhyun masih tertawa. Bagi Baekyun itu aneh. Apa pria itu tidak takut dimakan serigala gila? Pikir Baekhyun.

Tertarik dengan orang yang ada di hadapannya, membuat tangisan Baekhyun berhenti tanpa ia sadari. Kepalanya yang semula ia tenggelamkan di dada pria itu, kini menatap wajahnya. Baekhyun melihat pria berambut putih berperakan dengan bola mata ungu pucat.

Baekhyun terus menatap pria itu, dan tidak mengerti kenapa tidak bisa berhenti melakukannya. Baekhyun yang masih muda masih belum memahami bahwa rupa pria itu, memesonanya. Ada faktor lain yang bertanggung jawab atas rasa tertarik yang dialami Baekhyun. Hanya, seperti sebelumnya, Baekhyun masih belum menyadari karena masih terlalu muda.

"Kamu tidak takut dengan serigala gila?" tanya Baekhyun sambil terus menatap lawan biacaranya.

"Tidak," jawab si Pria sambil tersenyum.

"Terus, kenapa kamu ada di sini?" Baekhyun bertanya kembali.

"Ini rumahku." Si pria berkata sambil menunjuk pondok yang Baekhyun sangka sebagai kediaman serigala gila.

Mata Baekhyun secara bergantian menatap pondok juga pria yang menggendongnya. "Rumahmu?"

Pria bermata ungu pucat itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kalau ini rumahmu, berarti serigala gila itu tidak ada." Baekhyun membuat kesimpulan sendiri dari apa yang kini terjadi. "Mama bohong!" seru Baekhyun sambil mencebik, "mama bilang di Hutan Kelahiran ada serigala gila."

Si Pria kembali tertawa mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. "Hei, serigala kecil, jangan marah dengan Ibumu. Kalau pun memang serigala gila tidak ada, berkeliaran di hutan itu berbahaya."

Baekhyun menatap langsung ke bola mata pria yang memiliki rambut bagai untaian platina itu. "Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Berbahaya untuk serigala kecil sepertimu." Pria itu menyentuh pipi Baekhyun, sebelum ia menurunkan omega mungil itu dari gendongannya. "Sekarang pulanglah, sebelum kamu membuat cemas Ibu dan pengasuhmu."

"Aku sudah tidak punya pengasuh! Aku bukan bayi!" seru Baekhyun tidak menerima akan hal yang diucapkan pria tinggi di hadapannya.

"Baik, kamu tidak mempunyai pengasuh lagi, tapi orang yang membantu mengurusmu pasti juga akan khawatir. Pulanglah—ah, tunggu sebentar," kata pria itu menyela ucapannya sendiri. Meminta Baekhyun menunggu sementara ia masuk ke dalam pondok serigala gila—atau menurut kebanyakan orang begitu.

Tidak lama kemudian, si pria keluar dengan benda bulat berwarna hitam di tangan kanannya. Diraih tangan Baekhyun dan disimpannya bola hitam tesebut di telapak tangan Baekhyun. Setelah Baekhyun amati, ternyata benda yang diberikan padanya adalah sebuah bola yang dibalut rajutan benang dengan pola rumit.

Baekhyun menerima dan mengangkat bola hitam itu sejajar dengan matanya. Memperhatikan benda yang ada di tangan, alis Baekhyun mengerut merasakan suatu hal familiar terhadap bola yang pria bermata ungu berikan padanya.

"Sekarang, pulanglah, serigala kecil," kata si pria setengah membujuk.

Baekhyun yang medengar dengan baik perintah itu, hanya diam. Sementara matanya bergantian menatap bola hitam di tangan dan pria asing yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Siapa namamu, paman serigala?" tanya Baekhyun pada akhrinya.

"Chanyeol."

.

.

Setelah mengetahui bahwa serigala gila itu tidak ada, Baekhyun, seperti saat masa kecilnya, mulai sering berkeliaran di dalam Hutan Kelahiran. Lebih tepatnya jika dikatakan bahwa Baekhyun selalu mendatangi pondok Chanyeol, si serigala penyendiri.

Awalnya, Baekhyun datang dengan diam – diam mendekati pondok Chanyeol sambil sesekali bersembunyi di balik batang pohon besar yang memang banyak terdapat di Hutan Kelahiran tapi bagai memliki mata di setiap dahannya, Chanyeol selalu tahu keberadaan Baekhyun.

Ketika Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun, pada biasanya ia meminta agar Baekhyun pulang. Sampai pada akhirnya, karena terlalu sering, Chanyeol sudah tidak lagi membujuk omega mungil itu untuk pergi. Malah kini, Baekhyun menjadi teman bicara Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, kamu benar – benar serigala?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memakan camilan kecil yang memang Chanyeol sediakan untuknya.

Alis Chanyeol bertaut mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, tidak mengerti kenapa ia menanyakan itu. "Kenapa kamu menanyakan itu, serigala kecil?"

"Chanyeol bau serigala. Tapi juga bau rusa. Apa mama Chanyeol rusa? Atau papa Chanyeol yang rusa?" Bekhyun terus mengutarakan kemungkinan – kemungkinan yang bercokol di kepalanya mengenai alasan kenapa Chanyeol memiliki bau rusa.

Sementara Chanyeol sendiri tanpa sadar, mengangkat tangan dan mengendus lengannya untuk membaui apakah ia memang berbau rusa seperti yang Baekhyun katakan. Dan jawaban atas pertanyaan itu, terjawab. Chanyeol memang memiliki aroma rusa meski sangat samar.

"Kata orang – orang, serigala gila suka makan gadis rusa daripada serigala," kata Baekhyun yang masih saja terus berbicara sejak tadi, "aku juga lebih suka rusa daripada serigala. Chanyeol juga suka rusa?"

Chanyeol terdiam atas pertanyaan baekhyun. Alih – alih menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol malah balik bertanya. Dengan sedikit rasa heran mewarnai nada biacaranya, "Kamu menyukai rusa, serigala kecil? Bukan serigala? Kenapa?"

"Iya. Soalnya aku tidak mau kalau makan serigala. Itukan kanibal," jawab Baekhyun dengan polos.

Sebuah tawa kencang dikeluarkan Chanyeol saat mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Ia menyadari bahwa dirinya dan Baekhyun mengalami perbedaan perfektif.

Jika Baekhyun sejak semula membahas daging hewan untuk dimakan, dalam otak Chanyeol, ia berpikir bahwa apa yang Baekhyun bahas adalah rusa dan serigala seperti mereka. Hal yang merupakan esensi alam yang mempunyai dua wujud.

"Aku sangat menyukai rusa," kata Chanyeol meski rusa yang dimaksud berbeda dengan apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan, "tapi terkadang, aku juga memakan serigala. Seperti serigala kecil yang ada di hadapanku."

"Cha-Chanyeol, mau memakanku?" tanya Baekhyun takut – takut.

Melihat reaksi Baekhyun membuat keisengan Chanyeol muncul. Dengan tiba – tiba, ia menyergap Baekhyun dan mengurung omega mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Ya, kamu akan kumakan." Dengan nada lambat yang menyeramkan Chanyeol mengatakan itu.

Ia pun mendekatkan kepalanya pada leher Baekhyun seakan ingin menerkam. Semula Chanyeol hanya berniat untuk berpura – pura menggigit leher Baekhyun. Tapi, saat bibirnya menyentuh nadi omega itu, tubuh Chanyeol seakan memliki kehendak sendiri.

Chanyeol mengecup leher Baekhyun sambil sesekali menyesapnya. Hingga meninggalkan bekas merah.

Baekhyun yang masih mengira akan dimakan, menggigil ketakutan. Walau, pada saat yang sama, Baekhyun merasakan sebuah sensasi yang membakar di sekujur tubuhnya. Membuat dia merasakan gelenyar – gelenyar aneh di pangkal pahanya.

Baekhyun yang semakin ketakutan di setiap detknya, akhirnya membuka mulut, "Chanyeol.. jangan makan aku."

Perkataan Baekhyun menyentak Chanyeol. Ia pun memandangi Baekhyun dengan mata membelalak, merasa tercengang atas apa yang telah terjadi. Seolah, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menyadari dengan apa yang sudah ia perbuat.

Melihat Baekhyun yang muai terisak, membuat Chanyeol merasa bahwa leluconnya sudah tidak lucu lagi. Didekapnya Baekhyun, dan berbisik, "Aku bercanda, serigala kecil. Aku tidak berniat memakanmu."

Meski sederhana, pemilihan kata yang ia pilih menyadarkan Chanyeol mengenai keinginannya. Ia mengatakan 'tidak berniat', bukan 'tidak akan', yang artinya di waktu yang akan datang, Chanyeol akan benar – benar memakan Baekhyun. Meskin dalam hal ini, bukan untuk mengenyangkan rasa lapar.

"Pulanglah, serigala kecil," kata Chanyeol ketika tangis Baekhyun sudah berhenti.

Baekhyun pun dengan segera berjalan menjauhi dan keluar dari Hutan Kelahiran. Baru berjalan sepanjang 20 langkah, Chanyeol memanggilnya. "Serigala kecil."

"Ya, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menjawab sambil memalingkan tubuh ke arah Chanyeol.

"Jangan datang lagi, ke Hutan Kelahiran."

Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apa pun. Hanya berbalik dan kembali berjalan hingga sosoknya leyap dari penglihatan Chanyeol. Meski Baekhyun sudah tidak tampak di matanya, Chanyeol tetap berdiri di depan rumahnya memandang titik di mana sosok Baekhyun menghilang.

Kemudian ia membuang napas panjang – panjang. Sedikit menyesali keputusannya. Namun, ketika Chanyeol mengadah dan melihat cahaya yang menderang, meski menyesal, dia bersyukur telah melarang Baekhyun untuk kembali memasuki Hutan Kelahiran.

Karena besok sudah memasuki masa Bulan Bergaul dan sangat berbahaya jika Baekhyun berkeliaran di Hutan Kelahiran.

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Tbc_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Ola alo.. im back bawa Maiden Moon versi kedua._

 _Apakah masih ada yang ingat dengan cerita ini? Hope you like it yah._

 _See you on Malam Minggu!_

 _Review?_

 _Salam Chanbaek Is Real!_


	6. Chapter 2-2

**Warning: Mature Scenes Inside.**

* * *

 _Sambil merentangan tangan, Baekhyun mengatakan, "Kalau begitu, makan aku."_

* * *

 **.**

Bukan Baekhyun namanya, jika ia menurut dan tidak membantah apa yang orang larang kepadanya. Dia dengan sembunyi - sembunyi menyelinap memasuki Hutan Kelahiran, ketika para serigala yang akan mengikuti Bulan Bergaul, bersiap - siap.

Atas kejadian kemarin, Baekhyun memang sedikit takut. Tapi ketakutan yang Baekhyun rasa tidaklah seburuk rasa resah akibat memikirkan kemungkinan untuk tidak bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol. Tidak seperti biasanya, di mana Baekhyun berjalan dalam wujud manusia, kali ini dia mengubah diri menjadi serigala hitam.

Sebagai upaya bersembunyi karena jika ia terus melakukan perjalanan dengan sosok manusia, ia akan segera diketahui. Sementara dalam wujud serigala, dengan warna bulunya yang gelap, mudah bagi Baekhyun untuk menyamarkan diri dalam kegelapan malam.

Sedikit berlari, Baekhyun berderap menuju pondok Chanyeol. Ketika pondok Chanyeol hanya tinggal berjarak dua puluh langkah, Baekhyun merubah wujudnya kembali dalam sosok manusia. Baekhyun melakukan itu, karena ia takut Chanyeol tidak mengenalinya dalam wujud serigala.

Dengan tidak acuh, Baekhyun berjalan dalam keadaan tubuh telanjang. Namun langkahnya yang hanya tinggal beberapa kaki dari pondok Chanyeol terhenti saat melihat para tetua berkumpul dengan satu gadis di tengah mereka. Baekhyun buru - buru bersembunyi, dan mencuri dengar.

Dia hanya mendengar samar - samar bahwa serigala itu-Baekhyun tidak memiliki ide siapa serigala yang mereka maksud-tidak lagi menginginkan gadis rusa. Salah satu suara menimpali, bahwa akan berbahaya jika serigala itu lepas kendali karena tidak 'memakan' gadis rusa. Terlebih, tetua lain menimpali, sudah lama serigala itu tidak 'memakan' seorang gadis ketika melewati Bulan Bergaul.

Baekhyun yang semula tidak mempunyai ide mengenai siapa serigala yang dimaksud, memiliki kecurigaan bahwa serigala yang sedang dibahas oleh tetua adalah serigala gila. Tubuh Baekhyun meremang atas pemikiran itu, tapi anehnya tidak merasakan ketakutan sedikit pun. Padahal biasanya, hanya mendengar serigala gila, sudah membuat Baekhyun sangat ketakutan.

Setelah tetua berjalan menjauhi pondok dengan gadis itu-yang Baekhyun curigai adalah gadis rusa, Baekhyun segera berjalan mendekati pondok Chanyeol. Saat Baekhyun di depan pintu, dia baru menyadari satu hal. Jika serigala gila ada di dalam pondok, apa Chanyeol sudah dimakannya?

Dengan tergesa, Baekhyun membuka pintu yang semula tertutup. Yang pada saat berikutnya hanya mendapati dirinya tercengang ketika melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya.

Seekor serigala putih dengan ukuran yang sangat besar, hingga memenuhi pondoknya. Terikat puluhan rantai yang membatasi geraknya juga memaksa serigala besar putih itu untuk diam.

Baekhyun tahu, apa yang di depannya adalah sang legenda. Mitos yang diceritakan sang Ibu dan pengasuh untuk menakut - nakuti dia. Serigala besar dengan kebuasan tidak tertandingi. Serigala Gila.

Anehnya, Baekhyun tidak merasa gentar. Bahkan ketika serigala besar itu mengaum. Baekhyun tetap berdiri di tempat, menatap serigala itu. Sampai kemudian Baekhyun menyadari bersamaan dengan suara auman, terdengar suatu suara yang ia kenal baik bergema di kepalanya.

 _Baekhyun, pergilah!_

Mata Baekhyun kini membelalak saat menyadari siapa serigala besar tersebut. "Chanyeol!" Dengan segera Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol yang berwujud serigala. Baekhyun pun menyadari hal yang semula luput dari penglihatannya, bertapa tersiksanya Chanyeol dengan keadaan yang tengah berlangsung.

Atas itu, Baekhyun mencoba menarik rantai yang mengikat Chanyeol, berusaha membebaskan serigala itu. Tahu dengan apa yang ingin Baekhyun lakukan, Chanyeol meraung.

 _Jangan, Serigala Kecil! Aku sangat berbahaya saat ini!_

"Tapi kamu kesakitan, Chanyeol!" balas Baekhyun. Bersamaan dengan itu usaha yang dilakukannya berhasil, rantai yang semula membebat Chanyeol, terlepas.

 _Pergilah, Baekhyun! Pergi! Kamu akan terluka jika terus di sini!_

Untuk terakhir kalinya, Chanyeol memperingati Baekhyun, sebelum kebuasan serigala dalam dirinya mengambil alih.

"Kenapa?! Apa karena kamu akan memakanku?!" seru Baekhyun yang ingin terus bertahan karena nalurinya memerintahkan dia untuk terus tinggal.

 _Ya!_

Sambil merentangan tangan, Baekhyun mengatakan, "Kalau begitu, makan aku."

Bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, Chanyeol menubruk jatuh Baekhyun dan menjulang di atas omega itu. Meski dengan sisa akal yang sehat mati - matian mencegah, naluri serigala Chanyeol jauh lebih kuat. Membuat dia dipenuhi keinginan untuk menandai Baekhyun.

Dengan lidah serigalanya, Chanyeol menjilati sekujur tubuh Baekhyun. Mulai dari pipi, leher, dada, pusar, hingga kemudian pangkal paha omega itu. Dengan segala keahlian yang Chanyeol miliki, ia mencoba membawa Baekhyun pergi ke langit ke tujuh dengan lidahnya.

Menerobos, memutar, membelai pusat Baekhyun hingga omega itu menjerit karena terserang oleh kenikmatan yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia ketahui. Tanpa memberikan waktu Baekhyun untuk menyesuaikan diri, Chanyeol memasuki omega itu.

Ukuran Chanyeol yang sangat besar membuat Baekhyun menjerit. Melihat itu, Chanyeol tidak memaksa lebih jauh, berdiam diri untuk membiarkan Baekhyun terbiasa dengan keberadaan dirinya dalam tubuh omega itu.

Sambil menunggu, Chanyeol memulai kejahilan dengan menjilati wajah Baekhyun hingga dipenuhi air liur. "Chanyeol!" seru Baekhyun yang sedikit merajuk atas sikap pria itu. Ketika itu, Chanyeol pun menyadari bahwa Baekhyun tidak lagi tersiksa dengan keberadan dirinya.

Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan pelan. Baekhyun mengeluh. Masih merasakan sakit-yang ia tidak tahu kenapa- dan suatu rasa yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Seperti rasa.. yang menyenangkan?

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Naluri serigalanya tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Chanyeol lalu menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat, membiarkan Baekhyun terus menjerit di antara sakit-dan rasa menyenangkannya. Baekhyun memang anak yang sangat polos, ia bahkan tida tahu apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Tapi Baekhyun ternyata bisa cepat beradaptasi dengan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan itu.

Baekhyun terus - terusan memegang erat tangan serigala Chanyeol yang benar - benar besar itu. Baekhyun merasa dirinya sedang 'dibelah' saat ini.

"Auh.. ahhh Chanyeol! Ahh!" Baekhyun terhentak - hentak dibuatnya. Kini, rasa sakit yang dirasa Baekhyun benar - benar hilang. Tergantikan oleh rasa yang 'menyenangkan' itu.

Chanyeol mengaum. Naluri serigalanya benar - benar bahagia dan merasa puas bisa 'memakan' omega mungil ini. Chanyeol semakin liar dalam bergerak. Mulutnya tidak tinggal diam. Lidahnya ia buat menjilati titik pink yang ada di dada Baekhyun serta sesekali moncongnya menciumi titik pink itu dengan gemas.

Baekhyun sekali lagi menjerit. Baekhyun benar - benar dibawa ke langit ke tujuh oleh Chanyeol. "Ahhh Chanyeol, enak! Ahh terus! Ahh Chanyeol.. lebih cepat!" desahan dan permintaan Baekhyun memicu tempo cepatnya pergerakkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol dibuat gila olehnya. Sekali lagi ia menghentakkan tubuhnya, dan Baekhyun mendapatnya orgasmenya untuk pertama kalinya.

Chanyeol mengaum. Dia belum mendapatkan kepuasannya, tapi ia melepaskan miliknya-yang sangat besar itu- dari dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membungkuk, menjilati seluruh cairan kental putih yang keluar dari lubang dan milik Baekhyun yang terlihat mungil itu. Membuat Baekhyun meremang. "Ngh.. Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan? Itu.. enak. Uhh." Baekhyun menggerak - gerakkan kakinya, menggigit bibirnya dan tanpa sadar, tangannya membelai seluruh badannya sendiri.

Setelah dirasa Baekhyun sudah bersih sekarang, Chanyeol kembali memasukkan miliknya yang besar itu ke dalam Baekhyun, tanpa aba - aba.

Baekhyun mengeluh kecil. Membuka matanya yang tadi tertutup, Baekhyun menatap mata ungu pucat milik Chanyeol.

 _Balikkan tubuhmu, serigala kecil. Dan bertumpulah dengan kaki dan tanganmu,_ pinta Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dengan segera menaati permintaan Chanyeol, ia pun memutar tubuhnya- dengan bagian diri Chanyeol masih berada di dalam dirinya, dan bertumpu pada kaki juga tangan. Hingga posisinya kini mirip dengan postur serigala.

Channyeol pun mulai bergerak lambat dan menyiksa. Seperti memulai lagi dari awal. Gerakkan keduanya yang semula lambat kini secara bertahap mulai cepat juga kasar. Membuat Baekhyun kembali menjerit diikuti dengan suara lolongan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun benar - benar terlihat sangat mungil berada di bawah tubuh Chanyeol yang sedang berbentuk serigala itu. Baekhyun sekuat tenaga menopang tubuhnya dengan kaki dan tangannya, agar tidak terjatuh.

"Ah.. Chanyeol.." suara Baekhyun terdengar samar - samar. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya karena merasa dia 'meledak' lagi. Dia pikir setelah merasa 'meledak' itu, kegiatan mereka akan terhenti, padahal tidak. Chanyeol terus menggerakkan tubuhnya di atas Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun lagi - lagi menjerit dan mengeluh kenikmatan.

Suara lolongan Chanyeol terdengar lagi. Lidah dan moncongnya juga terus menjilati punggung Baekhyun.

Kegiatan itu terus terulangi sampai Baekhyun terus - terusan menerima pelepasannya. Baekhyun yang merasa kecapean, menutup matanya. Dia tertidur tepat setelah Chanyeol mendapatkan pelepasan pertamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Mata Baekhyun terbuka, dan menatap langsung bola mata ungu pucat milik Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol," bisik Baekhyun dengan serak. Akibat terus berteriak pada malam sebelumnya. "Kamu tidak memakanku?"

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak atas pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Aku sudah menelanmu habis, Serigala Kecil."

"Kalau memang kamu sudah memakanku, kenapa aku tidak mati?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya dengan mata mengatup - ngatup, akibat rasa kantuk yang kembali menguasai.

"Kamu benar - benar polos, Serigala Kecil," gumam Chanyeol lalu melanjutkan, "kupikir keputusan orangtuamu untuk menakut - nakutimu itu benar."

"Hum!?" Baekhyun yang semakin megantuk tidak dapat menangkap ucapan Chanyeol.

"Tidurlah, Serigala Kecil."

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam Hutan Kelahiran ada sebuah legenda, tentang seekor serigala putih besar yang sangat kuat dan buas. Karena tidak ingin menyakiti orang - orang yang ia sayangi, serigala putih besar itu memilih untuk mengasingkan diri.

Melewati hari - harinya sendiri, merasa kesepian, meski tidak menyesali dengan apa yang telah menjadi keputusannya. Suatu hari, di mana hari itu seharusnya merupakan hari hening yang harus serigala putih besar lewati, datang seekor serigala hitam kecil yang mengajaknya untuk bermain bola.

Mereka bermain hingga matahari tertidur lelap. Sebelum serigala hitam kecil itu pergi, dia memberikan bola miliknya pada serigala putih besar dan berjanji bahwa mereka akan bermain lagi seperti hari ini.

Serigala putih besar terus menanti datangnya hari itu, dan menyimpan baik bola hitam milik serigala hitam kecil. Beberapa tahun kemudian, serigala hitam kecil kembali, untuk memenuhi janjinya.

Dan sejak saat itu, serigala putih besar tidak pernah kesepian lagi. Karena serigala hitam kecil selalu bersamanya sepanjang keabadian.

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _The End_**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ALOHA IM BACK SETELAH TELAT 2 HARI. HEHEHEHEH._

 _Mianhae untuk keterlambatannya~_

 _Akhirnya, kita sampe di penghujung akhir Maiden Moon(?) Iya, Maiden Moon udah sampai sini ya. Selesai. Sesuai dengan penjelasan yang sudah dijelaskan, Maiden Moon adalah oneshoot yang aku bikin jadi twoshoot dan ada dua versi._

 _Jadi.. apa kalian suka? Kalian lebih suka versi yang pertama/kedua? Ayo ayoo semuanya ramaikan kolom review yah. Nyampah juga gapapa malah ngehe_

 _Btw.. gimana NCnya? ㅋㅋㅋ im trying so hard untuk membuat NCnya biar terasa NC banget. Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya._

 _Special Thanks to **beescrescent75, anggicy,** dan **zea** yang untuk ngasi aku kritik dan saran serta semangat dan bagi semua yang udah jadi pembaca setia, nunggu, fav, review cerita ini. MAKASIH BANYAK YAAA HEHE. Salanghae (ini enggak typo, biar kyoot)._

 _Also, ofc, special thanks to **Carramella** yang udah ngizinin aku untuk remake ceritanya. Btw, kalau ada yang mau baca Maiden Moon yang asli, masih ada di Wattpad. Usernya **Carramella**. Kunjungi cerita dia yang lainnya juga ya.. keren - keren deh pokoknya! Apalagi Beastiliaty Love (yang sekarang namanya jadi Beast Lover, dan btw aku bacanya pas sebelum jadi shipper gini) hehe.._

 _Saranghae~ mind to review?_

 _Bye bye. Sampai ketemu di cerita yang lainnya(?)_

 _Salam Chanbaek Is Real!_


End file.
